It's Our Night
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Waylon is in for a surprise when he gets home.


Waylon unlocked his loft door exhausted.

He lazily walked inside feeling like he'll collapsed at the doorstep. His feet are so sore he wanted to rip them off. His job worked him to the bone. His supervisor pushed him around all day just so she can impress her boss.

It. Was. Torture. He has a huge migraine from all the voices he heard today. He hates working in crowded places. He didn't have much choice though. He needed the money to keep paying rent and eat.

Fortunately, he's not alone. Ever since his boyfriend moved in, he's been helping keeping the place together. They have been dating for three years now and are finally taking steps to something more.

Waylon is ready for marriage. He wanted to wait for when his boyfriend is ready. Waylon has become impatient sometimes but he'll remind himself to remain calm. It's all about patience.

Waylon locked the door and sat the keys in the bowl on the table. A very delicious scent warped past Waylon's nose. He inhaled hard and knew what it was. It was Spaghetti. His favourite meal.

Especially when his boyfriend makes it. He's better making food than Waylon is. If he's making his favourite meal then it's a special occasion. A special occasion is rare coming from the both of them.

Waylon regained enough energy to walk towards the kitchen and see his boyfriend preparing their plates.

"Good evening darling. I'm almost done preparing so please have a seat."

Waylon nodded and headed towards the table. He sat down and seconds later his boyfriend came with plates, wine, and two wine glasses.

It's Waylon's favourite wine too. This must be a very special occasion. Waylon was getting anxious thinking of what his boyfriend has prepared for them.

"Here darling.", his lover handed him a fork. Walyon took the fork and dived into the spaghetti. It was amazing as always. Besides he wanted to know what the occasion.

"Eddie what's the occasion? Usually you will only do this because something happened or it's our anniversary."

Eddie chuckled and poured wine in their glasses. He's teasing. Waylon hated when Eddie avoided his questions to get a rise out of him.

"Oh darling you're always want to rush. Yes it is a very special occasion. I want you relaxed as much as possible." Eddie handed Waylon a glass. Waylon grabbed the glass and began to sip slowly while he had his eyes on Eddie.

Eddie was amused by that action. He knew Waylon was getting impatient. The evening spent of them talking about their day. Waylon complains about the report he has due in three days.

They finished their meal with satisfaction. Eddie picked up their plates and sat them in the sink. Waylon got up to help him wash the dishes but suddenly Eddie stopped him.

"Don't worry about the dishes darling those can wait." Eddie then reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He got one knee and opened the box to reveal a platinum ring. Waylon stared in shock at what Eddie has in his hand. He can't believe this is happening

"Waylon Park my darling angel. We have been together for three years and we have become closer than ever. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you everyday. I love you so much. My heart belongs to you. Waylon, will you marry me?"

Waylon felt tears run down his face. His legs were shaking from all the emotions at the moment. Waylon nodded his head frantically.

"Yes Eddie of course I'll marry you!"

Eddie smiled and stood up. He took the ring out the box. Waylon raised his left hand so Eddie can put the gorgeous ring on it. Eddie slid the ring on his finger. It felt like a fairy tale. Waylon jumped Eddie making them fall on the floor. Thank god they landed on the carpet.

"I love you so much Waylon." Eddie whispered into Waylon's ear.

Waylon looked into Eddie's eyes and kissed his lips, "I love you too Eddie."

They kissed with such passion that it felt magical. Waylon has been waiting for this moment since they started dating. He knew this will bring them even closer. Waylon is ready to spend the rest of his life with Eddie.

Minutes felt like days when Eddie pulled away, "Why don't we move this bedroom darling?"

Waylon smirked and moved off of Eddie. He hardly saw Eddie get up when suddenly he was swept off his feet. Eddie picked Waylon up bridal style. Waylon blushed from the position he's in.

They make their way towards the bedroom to finish what they started.


End file.
